2.3-The Paladin's Sword
"The Paladin's Sword" is the third episode of the second season of The Familiar of Zero. '3.1 GOING AWAY.' The crying girls students from first year are in the courtyard. “Do you really have to go?” One of the boys “Yes.” Camera pans backwards to see a lot of first year’s students and others in the court yard. Guiche “Montmorency, I’m off to be enlisted in the army. I hoped that you might bid me farewell with a smile. With a smile?” Montmorency worried look “Do you realize that you could lose your life in battle?” Guiche “To die while protecting the kingdom… Wouldn’t that bring honor to the royal families?” Montmorency has a sad face. “What kind of honor is that?” Guiche with a more serious face. “So that’s how you thought of me.” Montmorency with tears in her eyes. “Isn’t it obvious?” They look into each other eyes. Guiche “Montmorency!” Montmorency “Guiche!” '3.2 COURT YARD GATHERING.' Saito “The royal army seems serious about launching an attack on Albion, eh? They even allowed all the male students in the Magic Academy to enlist. It’s tough being part of the royal family. Wait a minute. All of the male student, meaning… I’ll be the only male to remain in the Academy.” Saito is now facing down in the dirt with Louise behind him with her fist in the air. “What the hell are you thinking about?!” All of the other students are looking at them. Someone notice a light in the sky. Everybody looked up to see what it was. It comes closer and it turn out it is some wing thing. There is a rider on top with blonde hair and is coming in for a landing. You see a view from the side of dragon of the Academy below coming in closer. The student in the front court yard by the main gate. Saito “Dragon?” It is a large white dragon that floats down. It has a small hood on its head. One side is red the other is blue with a white star on the front. The wind blows around the group. The blonde rider jumps off. The rider is in a white uniform and a blue cape. He flips his hair with his hand. All the girls. “Wahhhhhhhh~ So charming!” Even Montmorency is smitten by him. Guiche is surprise when Montmorency moved away over to look at him. Guiche move to the side of Montmorency. “Montmorency?” Montmorency “What? You are still here?” Guiche “How could you?” The white uniform rider walks over to Saito. Louise is width eyes at this. The white rider. “I’m Julio Chesarè, A transfer student from Romalia. Nice to meet you.” '3.3 CLASS ROOM IN THE FIRE TOWER.' Colbert “Just like this… Use the flames to raise the temperature and the color will become dull.” He is making a blue flame from one finger of his hand and heating up a part of the rod. “Did you know that these alloys couldn’t be prepared without a high temperature?” All the girls in the class room are looking at dreamy Julio. Kirche “I heard that he was a Shinto Priest in Romalia… That’s why he can’t join the royal army.” Tabitha “Shinto Priest… Why did he come to a Magic Academy?” Kirche “No idea. But what’s so bad about it? He’s got a handsome look after all.” Saito head is on his crossed arms and is looking his right at the other girls. “Every girl is looking at him.” He looks forward. “Is that blondie that good?” He looks to his left at Julio. Louise looking down at her book. “He’s definitely better than a certain dog from elsewhere. Do you really desire everyone else’s attention that much?” Saito sit up. “N-No! Aren’t you also keenly observing that chap?” Louise “Why must I be-“ Just then the door open and Agnès, second in command Michelle and three Musketeers came into the class room. Saito “Agnès?” Colbert is not happy. Agnès “Everyone gather at the Assembly area!” Colbert “Who are you people?” Agnès “I’m from Her Majesty’s Gunpowder Squadron! In order to train the royal army for battle, we will be using the Academy for the time being. All lessons to be suspended, effective immediately!” Colbert “Suspended?!” Agnès “Everyone go to the Assembly area now! Quickly!” Colbert is mad. “Students! Take your seats! We will continue with our lesson.” Agnès steps in front of Colbert. “Teacher, this is war time. This isn’t the time to for lesson.” Colbert “Because it’s war time, they need to learn about the foolishness of fighting a war. Although all the male students have been enlisted … Will you guys stop talking about war in school?!” Agnès steps up and pull out her sword to his throat. “Shut up!” All the students were stunned. Colbert backs up a little. Agnès “I’ve always hated mages. Especially the fire ones.” Saito “A hate for mages?” There is a standoff between Colbert and Agnès. Agnès see she had made her point and puts her sword away. Colbert falls back and down onto the floor. Agnès “Don’t interfere with my mission. Go to the Assembly area!” Saito is a little shunned seeing Colbert sitting on the floor. Everybody is moving down to exit. Louise looks back at Saito. “Saito?” He looks at her and moves with her down the steps. '3.4 OUTSIDE IN THE ASSEMBLY AREA.' All of the female students standing in rows with poles. Tape warped in the middle part of the pole with a padded clothe ball on top. Even Tabitha has one instead of her staff. Saito is sitting on the ground bored next to stone building. Agnès is standing in front of the group of students barking out orders. “Attention! We will start the training now.” Montmorency steps out. “Wait!” Agnès looks at her. “We are mages! We don’t need tools like this! Be it attacking or defending, we just need to practice our battle magic!” She drops the pole and pulls out her wand. Agnès “Magic eh?” Agnès walks up to her. She suddenly grabs the wand from Montmorency and twists her arm behind her. Agnès “Try it! Defeat me with magic!” Montmorency is in pain. Everybody is watching. “What’s wrong?” Montmorency “O-Ouch!” Agnès “You can’t do anything once your wand is gone? You would have been killed if I was an enemy.” Montmorency “L-Let go of me!” Point made. Agnès “You won’t know what will happen in a real battle. Even if can use magic, there may not be enough time.” She tosses the wand back to Montmorency. She is mad at being put down. Agnès “Listen! We will begin the basic training now, to protect yourself in battle. Begin!” '3.5 SAITO WATCHING THE WORKOUT.' Some reason Saito is sitting upside down against the wall watching the practice. He looks up at the clouds over head. He gets up. A bunch of the girls are around Julio. Kirche move in between them and up to Julio. “Will you train only with me?” Julio “Sorry, but I’ve already decided who my opponent will be. He walks away from Kirche. “You have decided who will it be?” Her jaw drops when she sees who he walking towards. “Don’t tell me…” Julio “Miss Vallière … No, can I call you Louise?” Saito see this and you can sort of see his hair bristle up. Julio “Now, attack me.” Louise “Now?” she looks around. Aim her pole and dose a simple straight charge move. He easily steps sideway and catches her. Julio “No, no! That’s not right.” She looks up at him. “Right.” Kirche “Why? Why must it be Louise?” Saito is still sitting. “That Mr. Know-it-All! How dare he got so close to Louise!” '3.6 SAITO CAN’T JUST SIT ON HIS BUTT.' Just then Michelle jumps at him swing a wooden practiced sword and he hops up and out of the way. Saito “W-What are you doing?” She tosses the wooden sword at his feet. She holding a wooden sword too. “Let me see how good you are.” Saito “I’m not a student of the Academy.” Michelle “Aren’t you going to fight if the enemy attacks?” She swings the wooden sword at him and he picks up the sword on the ground and stands up ready for a attack stepping back. “I won’t be able to use it properly if the weapon is not meant for battle.” Michelle straightens up. “You can defeat your enemy with a wooden sword.” She lunges at Saito and he jump to the side. The camera is fixed looking at the background at the other group working out and Michelle is chasing Saito all around in between the camera and the group. Close up of Louise. Behind her you see Saito being chased by Michelle from the one side of the court yard to the other. Michelle hits Saito sword and hitting him and he is trying to block all the moves. Michelle whacks him on the head and he windup face down on the ground knockout. Michelle “Not even a single scratch.” Louise see this and comes running over. “Saito!” She rolls Saito over. He out. “Saito… You! What the hell did you do to my familiar?!” Agnès Looks surprise. “Vallière. Although I’ve seen him fighting in here before, if he can’t even beat me then he’ll be a laughing stock.” Louise “That was because he has Derflinger.” Agnès “Derflinger?” Saito “That’s my sword. If I’m not holding onto any weapon for use in battle, I won’t be able to use my familiar powers.” Agnès “What? So you’re saying that you’ve never undergone training to be a swordsman?” Julio “That is an interesting topic. Saito, Will you have a match with me? Bring that Derfli… any sword you want will do.” Saito “Why must I have a match with you?” Julio “I’m just curious.” Saito “Curious?” Julio “Right! The winner will get to kiss Louise…” Louise is in Julio face. “Wait a sec! What are you blabbering about kissing!? You are a Shinto Priest right?” Julio “I’ve stopped for the time being ever since I came to Tristain. That’s why I’m allowed to carry a sword. It’s the same when it comes to love.” Saito jumps in between them. “You bastard! Don’t touch Louise!” Louise “Saito…” Saito “I don’t care if you are a Shinto Priest or whatever,” You can see Julio was bating Saito and Louise. “I’m just unhappy with your Mr. Know-it-All look.” Julio has a little smile. Saito “I’ll accept whatever challenge you pose!” Louise “I’ve told you not to behave like that.” Saito “I’m going to challenge him!” Louise “What are you getting agitated for?” Louise is pulling Saito ear. “He will die if you turn serious.” Saito “What? You are worrying about him instead of me?” Louise let go of his ear. And turns away mad. “That’s not the case! This isn’t the time to be inviting trouble for nothing. If you’re going to do it no matter what, then do it with the wooden sword! It’s a definite no to use a real sword! That’s an order!” Saito “Understood! We will decide the winner tomorrow morning!” Louise is really mad staring at. “Saito!!” Julio “I’m greatly anticipating it.” Louise turns away again. Julio turns and walks away with a small smile. Louise turn back staring at Saito really mad he has disobeyed her. '3.7 THE CHALLENGE' Evening light Agnès and Saito are facing each other in the court yard. Agnès “Calling me to such a place, what do you want? If it’s some more of your crap-“ Saito “Please! Give me your guidance in being a swordsman!” Agnès turn toward Saito giving a long stare. Saito “I’ve never learned the proper use of a sword.” Agnès staring at Saito. “I can use my familiar power to use it if it is a weapon meant for battle. As long as I hold onto it, it will move according to the holder’s will. This is the legendary familiar, Gandalfr’s, power.” He holds up his hand to show Agnès the runes on the back of his hand. Agnès looks at it. “Gandalfr?” Saito nods yes. “But… I feel that I can’t just depend on this power alone. Like how I lost to your subordinate earlier. If there is a sudden attack and I don’t have any weapon with me, then that will be the end. And during this period of time, there will be lots of battles and dangers around.” Agnès listen intently. “If I can’t become stronger myself, then I won’t be able to protect Louise.” Agnès “Louise? You want me to teach you swordsmanship just to protect Vallière?” Saito “Of course, I want to win the match tomorrow. Because something about that bastard bothers me.” Agnès like what she hears. “I hate people who blabber loads of crap.” She has a little smile on her face. “But Saito… Will you be able to last throughout my training?” She has even a bigger smile and Saito takes a big gulp as Agnès takes a step back with the wooden sword. '3.8 LOUISE AND SIESTA TALK' Louise and Siesta standing in front of the fountain where Saito dose the wash. Siesta “Saito? I don’t know where he is.” Louise “Lies! He isn’t in the room or anywhere else. You must be hiding him! Where? Where did you hide him?” Louise looks down at Siesta large breast. “Don’t tell me…” Siesta covers up her breast with her arms. “I didn’t hide him at all!” '3.9 TRAINING' Fut3-AgnèsTrainsSaito1.png Fut3-AgnèsTrainsSaito2.png Fut3-AgnèsTrainsSaito3.png Agnès swings and Saito goes down. Agnès “Stand up! This isn’t the time for you to rest.” Saito gets up. Charges and Agnès easily steps to the side and whacks Saito in the back. There is a series of Saito attacks and Agnès whack him. “Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!” Saito can barely stand. He is huffing and puffing. Agnès “Well, you do have the stance now. When you were in battle using a real sword, it seems you’ve learned the basics of being a swordsman.” Saito “O-Oh really?” Agnès “But you still can’t win with that alone. But you still can’t win with that alone. You must take note of your opponent’s mistakes!” Agnès charges Saito. He gets whack again. '3.10 WHERE SAITO?' Kirche are sitting a table. “You’re familiar? If you are referring to Saito, I just saw him at the backyard a while ago… with the Captain of the Gunpowder Squadron.” Louise “Captain, you mean… Agnès?” Kirche “The two of them seemed to be enjoying with each other, drenched in each other’s sweet.” Louise “What do you mean by that?” '3.11 TRAINING' Saito is still huffing and puffing. Saito “Damn it! Make use of any of my opponent’s mistakes. Where can I find time for it!” Agnès swings Saito ducks. Agnès attacks with the sword at him and he manage t o hold her off. Crossing swords standoff. Saito “Speaking of which, which, you mentioned you hate fire mages right? Is there a reason for your grudge?” There is a moment of blank out of smoke and flames. Agnès “Don’t talk about unnecessary things!” Saito “An opening!” Saito pushes forward. They fall down on the ground. Saito is on top of Agnès. Agnès “Great! That’s the way!” Louise “So it’s true.” Fut3-LouiseReallyMad.png Fut3-LouiseMad.png They both look up to see Louise staring down at them and she is miffed. Saito “Eh? Louise?” Louise “What?” Shot of Louise holding wand in her hand as it start to glow. Camera from outside the castle. You see a e xplosion from inside the castle wall. Kirche and Tabitha are sitting at the table as the table shakes. Tabitha “It’s your fault for saying those things.” Kirche “What are you talking about~?” Louise “You stupid dog!” Saito “No-No! You’re wrong!” Louise “You perverted dog! You despicable dog!” '3.12 NEXT DAY' In the area in front of the Void Tower. A group of students and a group of the musketeer waiting. Julio is standing there as Saito and Louise show up. Louise is holding the sword Derflinger. Julio “What’s wrong with you? You looked like a dragon which has burnt out or something. You must have had a wild night.” Saito is looking like death warmed over. Saito “Right! The truth isn’t far from that.” Louise hit him with a left cross. Julio “It’s alright if you want to call off the match.” Saito “I have no intention of running away!” Julio “Then we shall begin. Louise, have you prepared yourself for a kiss?” Louise stops in her tracks. Saito jumps in “Why you?” Saito jumps at Julio and Julio easily steps to the side. Julio comes back with an attack and Saito steps to the side with each swing. Saito parry each lunge. Agnès watches each move intently. Students are yelling in support of Saito and Julio. Montmorency “Saito! You mustn’t lose!” Kirche “Oh! You are cheering for Saito too?” Montmorency is embarrassed. “B-Because… The winner is going to give Louise a kiss right?” Kirche and Tabitha are looking at Montmorency Kirche with a smile on her face. “So that means you won’t allow Julio and Louise to kiss, Right?” Montmorency looks like she has been just caught. Kirche “I see.” Saito is still parrying Julio pressing attacks. Julio see Saito is little bit better than he though Saito to be. He attacks more but Saito is still holding his own. Delflinger being held by Louise. “Ho! My partner is so capable! He became this good after just a night of training.” Louise “He should be able to win.” Delflinger “No! He definitely will lose.” Louise is surprise and looks at Delflinger. Delflinger “His opponent is too strong. That guy is highly skilled.” Louise “Saito…” Saito keeps on blocking Julio moves. Saito “Are you really a Shinto Priest? Do you really want to kiss Louise that badly? Even though you said you quit, isn’t the truth that you got sacked because you are too despicable?!” Saito has baited Julio. Saito in his head. “Now’s the moment!” Saito make his move, but Julio steps to the side. “Trying to provoke a reaction from me to create an opening fo r yourself, eh? How naïve. Saito, I don’t only want to kiss Louise, but you too.” Julio in his head. “An opening!” Julio charges. Saito sets up for the attack. You see a wooden sword flying up in the air spinning around and stick in the ground. Everybody is surprise. Julio falls to the ground on his knees. “I’ve lost.” '3.13 BATTLE OVER.' Saito is standing there in front of Julio on the ground. Saito is amazed looking at his sword. Everybody is running towards them. “Saito that idiot!” All the girls gather around Julio. Saito is standing by himself. Louise runs up to him. “You did it! Are you injured?” Saito “No, none other than the injuries you gave me.” Louise “What do you mean by that?” Delflinger “Anyways, you’ve won, Partner! So continue with the kiss.” Louise goes wide eye looking at Saito. “Go for it partner! This is the kiss of victory! A rightful chance for you!” Louise is yelling at Delflinger. “W-What are you talking about? This… But…” Louise sputters is looking down at the ground. Saito “I don’t need that.” He throw down the wooden sword and starts to walking away. Louise is stunned. She starts to run after him. “Wait asec! What do you mean by that? You want to… give me a kiss right? That’s the reason why you beat Julio right?” Saito “I didn’t win. He lost on purpose!” Delflinger “Because with partner’s skills now, there is no way he could’ve won.” Saito “That bastard! How dare he screw around with me!” In the back ground you see all the girls around Julio on the ground. Louise “Even if that’s the case, you didn’t have to reject me in front of everyone. That’s almost I-like… r-r-rejecting me.” '3.14 THE MEETING.' Michelle walks up to them. “Secret call sign “Zero”! Emergency gathering! Follow!” They follow Michelle to a room. Agnès is in the room looks back at them. “Come in.” There is another person in the room facing the window sitting in a chair with a hood covering the person head behind a desk. Agnès “Good work, now back down.” Saito looks to his right. “Julio!” Michelle Backs out of the room and closes the doors. Saito “You bastard! What were your intentions with that match earlier?” Julio “I’m not interested in winning or losing. I just want to know the strength of my comrade.” Saito “Comrade?” A voice from behind them “Right! Comrade!” They turn around to the person in the chair turn around in the chair and pull off the hood. Louise “Don’t tell me!” With the hood is pulled back to see the Princess Henrietta. Louise “Princess!” Louise kneels as the Princess comes from around the desk. The Princess Henrietta lean over and pull Louise up. Henrietta “Louise, Saito, thanks for the other day.” Louise “No, don’t mention it. Sorry if my familiar did anything rude to you.” Louise turns to Saito and shoves his head down. Henrietta “No. I was rescued thanks to the two of you.” The Princess is remembering the lake with the camera is at the lake over head with the fog around the Princess holding Wales up on the ground at the end of the battle and he is dying. Back to now. “Surely that person too…” Henrietta turns away and walks away. Julio steps up. “I’ve heard about things about Wales too. In the end, it was a conspiracy created by Albion.” Saito “Princess, since when is this guy allowed in here?” Julio “Like I said earlier, I’m your comrade.” Saito “What do you mean by that?” Julio “The Pope of Romalia worried about the actions of Albion too. Thus, he sent me over to assist the princess.” Henrietta “The Pope and I have tried our best to prevent any outbreak of war. But the situation right now is a tough one. Louise, Saito, Julio, and also Agnès…” Camera sweep showing all four of them. “You are the only ones I can depend on.” Louise “Yes, Princess!” Saito “In other words, the princess would like to gather her own men from the Academy?” Louise does a sharp look at Saito. “What do you mean by that? Are you going to bear a grudge against the princess?” Saito “No, I just feel… I’m just thing of what Colbert Teacher said.” Agnès “Don’t bring war into the Academy, eh?” Henrietta “I have no intentions of bringing war into the Academy. I’m just borrowing the strength of the people in order to bring peace. You will be able to assist me right?” Saito “Understood.” Julio walks over to Louise. “Do take care of me again, Louise.” He kisses her hand. Saito “Ah, you bastard! Leave Louise alone right now!” He steps in between them. He stands in front of Louise. “Louise! Why is your face red?” Louise “My face isn’t red at all!” Saito “It isn’t red you say? It’s totally red! Totally red!” Louise “What do you mean? You are just a dog… And you intend to disobey your master?” Agnès is in the back ground with eyes close listening to all noise, camera pop over to Princess as she watches the banter between Saito and Louise. Saito “Stop calling me a dog!” Henrietta has a little smile. “Dog! Dog! Dog!” She turns away move over to the window looks up and out the window. '3.15 THE RALLY IN ALBION.' A balcony scene of Sheffield speaking to the army below. “Everyone, first of all, I would like to announce some bad news to you:” Camera pans the crowd. “The Queen of Tristain, Henrietta Her Majesty, in order to suit her Coronation Ceremony, has gotten rid of our King, Cromwell His Majesty!” Camera is zooming into the balcony. “In order to invade our Kingdom with both her hands soaked in blood, Henrietta has been busy recruiting her army!” She is stand there long black hair down her sides and in a black and purple leotards. She has these eye makeup darts coming down from bottom of her eyes. Her general are standing behind her. “Sophie… wasn’t she just a secretary to Cromwell? Isn’t she trying to restructure the government now? It’s as if she is planning on being the new ruler.” Camera from the general point of view, behind Sheffield with her arm spread out up in the air and talking to the crowd. “But once this lady stands in front of you, there seems to be no way you can defy her. Sheffield has Ring of Anderville. What kind of person is she?” The crowd. “Long live Sophie’s new government!” A close up of her face looking down at the crowd with a smile on her face. “Long live! Long live!” Camera from the back side pans to her left. Zoom in to her left hand and there is the Ring of Anderville that Cromwell had on. Zero No Tsukaima Season 2 <> Top Of Page [[2.2-The Vow of Wind and Water|'<< Full 2.2 The Vow of Wind and Water ']] - [[2.4-The Three Vallière Sisters|'Full 2.4 The Three Vallière Sisters >>']] Paladin's Sword, The Paladin's Sword, The Category:Anime